We Just Work
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: "I'm right handed, you're a lefty...You like hamburgers, I like tacos." Yeah that didn't make her sound like a complete idiot.


_**I really have no clue where this is going…Bear with me alright?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conquest<strong>_

"Oh I got one for you, try not being such a bitch yeah?"

A throaty snicker left her lips – which was immediately halted by a swift thwack to her right shoulder. She clamped her mouth shut averting her gaze away from the electric blue eyes frowning at her through narrowed eyes and furrowed eyebrows. Not removing the conceding smirk the brunette of the three tried her hardest not to laugh at the irony of the situation. Though she didn't miss the death glare the blonde sitting across the booth was sending her. Choosing to leave her smart comments to herself; in fear of another hard hit to the shoulder she let out a heavy sigh, tousling the remaining of her salad with her fork…Because man did that hit really hurt. The sigh earning her another glare from the 'She Beast' of a blonde, but of course that name was generated from the brunette herself upon their first encounter together.

"Honestly what is she even doing here Chloe? It's not like she actually has the experience to even give me reasonable advice. Not that I'd even take it from the 'slacker'."

'She Beast' exclaimed letting out an over exaggerated sigh to let everyone know she was highly irritated. The beast herself had shown her true form; shed that perfect mask of skin for the green warted one the 'Slayer' – is what Beca liked calling herself when dealing with the blonde – was used to. If she knew anything from dealing with situations like this, the easiest tactic was to slash the dragon with a quick jab of her sword.

"Piece of advice and nearly everyone has agreed with this. Take that huge fork right out of your ass Posen…And seeing as Jesse is – sadly – someone I can call a friend I think I need to heed him warning before the dragon breaths fire right over his—"

Though that tactic wasn't always so popular with the red head. She scowled when another round of burning tingles shot down her forearm. Scooting just a little bit more to her left she shut her mouth, scolding herself for even taking off the jacket sitting safely between them. Maybe is she just shifted her hand a bit she could reach the shield…Too bad the red head used that mind reading power thing on her and sent her 'the look.' The one that had Beca huffing and silently sending the blonde a tiny half ass apology.

"Bree whether you like it or not Beca actually knows him better than the both of us, and can give you some better info on what you need to do. And she'd be splendid to tell you that info…right Beca?"

Begrudgingly agreeing with a forced nod Beca continued to scowl at her half empty plate. Praying to a higher power to never let this happen again. To not have some forceful red head barge into her dorm – with a key Beca still doesn't know how she got in the first place – using that rueful pout of her's to an advantage. Even going as far to promise to try a bit harder to befriend her rude roommate Kimmy Jin if she could just go back to her dorm and work on the mix she couldn't finish…Okay that roommate part may have been exaggerated a bit, but still she'd do almost anything to return to her mixes.

"Look 'She Beast –"She sent the red head hands of surrender.

"Kidding, kidding…Anyway just ask him to a movie he'd agree even if it is a date with the dragon breather herself," She sent Chloe a half lived glare when she felt another assault to her arm.

"Okay fine seriously fine, just ask him to a movie that's it. He's being a wimp and doesn't want to ask you himself. Just don't come back to me when shit hits the fan and he makes you watch a dozen movies a night."

Aubrey sent her a skeptical frown eyeing her for a few moments. Beca sent her a raised eyebrow and shrug not really caring if the blonde believed her or not.

"Fine…Well thanks I guess," Aubrey offered avoiding any and all eye contact.

Beca smirked debating whether or not a smart comment would suffice.

"Besides..."

"Beca." Chloe warned eyeing her with an exasperated frown.

"The little monster babies will be enough to deal with."

Chloe didn't know what made the situation worse. The huge smirk the brunette was supporting, or the constant screams of the baby sitting a few feet away from them. Either way she didn't want to accept the humor of the comment; choosing to stifle the oncoming smile.

* * *

><p>Her hands fumbled with the contents in her hands, and she let out a frustrated sigh when she couldn't get them free long enough to knock on the door. Swiveling on her heel, she proudly grinned when her foot rapt at the door gaining a muffled response from the door. She waited patiently mood dampening a bit when she took notice of the red heads appearance. Disheveled hair, puffy red eyes, full box of unused tissues, and not to mention she was still in her nightwear. She stared with a small reassuring smile; in what turned out to be an all-out grin when she received at least a half attempted one.<p>

"Looks like someone could use a dose of the DJ. Heard there was a pretty little lady down in the dumps?"

Okay maybe the joke was a bit cheesy, but at least she had gotten a smile through those teary blue eyes. Of course she knew Tom was a big idiot, but she didn't think the dude was foolish enough to break up with the red head. Her dislike for the boy increasing drastically when she had been informed he had done it through a text. She didn't think anyone could have that much malice when thinking about someone through their own thoughts; but of course she was proven wrong through her quest in stopping at the store, and to the close by apartment.

"I'm a mess Becs," She shifted the things in her arms shaking her head in protest.

"Hey, Tom's a dick. He didn't deserve someone so amazing, if he wants to be a fuck up and screw things up with you then let him be the idiot."

Chloe seemed to pick up a bit at this, and sent the brunette a grin. Yes it may have been lacking that bubbly effect, but Beca still thought it could still be considered a megawatt one.

"Besides, someone may have keyed his car. Maybe a certain blonde who's practically obsessed with those double stuffed sliders from the on campus diner,"

You just got to love Fat Amy right?

"You're the best." Chloe muttered, taking some of the bags out of the shorter woman's hands.

"Ohhh…best not let the dragon here you say that. She'd terrorize the entire block." Chloe chuckled with a nod gesturing for the brunette to follow.

"Yeah well I don't think so she's been a bit preoccupied with Jesse and all."

And that was no lie. Since the little diner advice, she had been a bit surprised that Aubrey had actually listened to her and asked the movie goer out. That had been a little over a month ago, and there was no shock that the blonde had gone exclusive with the boy. Though that had shifted the oath a bit, everyone – namely Stacie – had been relieved when she had revoked the childish oath.

"Yeah just a bit surprised he made a deal with the devil herself." She mumbled looking through the few pictures she had seen on their way to the kitchen.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" She nodded unconsciously emptying the bags she had brought.

"Do you still do that fantasy thing where you're on a conquest to slay the beast that I don't like to refer to as Aubrey?"

She lifted her gaze to the red head shaking her head with a smirk.

"Nope,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The chapters will be longer…Tell me what you think?<strong>_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


End file.
